In the prior art, One-time Password (OTP) is a technology for preventing an account number from being stolen reliably and conveniently. An unpredictable random number combination is generated according to a dedicated algorithm, and each password is used for only one time. A user is required to input a one-time password besides an account number and a static password in authentication. The user can login or perform transaction normally only if the user passes the authentication of the system, so as to ensure legitimacy and uniqueness of the user identity effectively. OTP has a prominent advantage that the password used by the user each time is different and thus an illegitimate user can not personate the identity of a legitimate user. OTP authentication technology is regarded as one of the effective ways for authenticating user identity, which can effectively avoid network problems such as stealing password of account number by a hacker or Trojan, fake website, which will cause financial loss or data loss of user. At present, OTP authentication technology is widely used in fields such as e-bank, online game, telecom operator, e-administration and enterprise.
However, the inventors found that the existing password of the dynamic token has 6 or 8 digits and thus has a risk of being cracked by inversing after a stealer obtains a seed or multiple passwords, and the dynamic token is easily to be lost or stolen.